madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Awards
June 25, 2010: Daytime Emmys (results) *Outstanding Special Class Animated Program: Penguins and Spongbob tied. *Outstanding Directing in an Animated Program: lost to Fanboy *Outstanding Writing in Animation: lost to Backyard and Phineas *Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition: lost to The Wonder Pets. for complete results, please see winners list on Emmy's website. ---- May 12/10: Daytime Emmys (nominations) *Outstanding Special Class Animated Program: SpongeBob SquarePants, The Penguins of Madagascar, Sid the Science Kid and Ni Hao, Kai-lan. *Outstanding Directing in an Animated Program: The Mighty B!, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Penguins of Madagascar, Fanboy and Chum Chum. *Outstanding Writing in Animation category: WordGirl, Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman, The Fairly OddParents, Back at the Barnyard, The Penguins of Madagascar, and Phineas and Ferb. *Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition: The Wonder Pets, Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, Phineas and Ferb and The Penguins of Madagascar. The Daytime Entertainment Emmy Awards will be broadcast on June 27 over CBS. (Source: The Daytime Entertainment Emmy Awards) ---- February 6, 2010: DreamWorks Animation won 5 Annies including Best Television Production for Children and Directing/TV for The Penguins of Madagascar, Character Animation/TV and Storyboarding/Feature for Monsters vs. Aliens and Storyboarding/TV for Merry Madagascar. ---- =Awards for Madagascar (2005)= ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards *2006 **Won ASCAP Award Top Box Office Films -- Hans Zimmer Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films, USA *2006 **Nominated Saturn Award Best Animated Film Annie Awards *2006 **Nominated Annie Best Animated Effects—Matt Baer **Best Animated Effects—Rick Glumac **Best Animated Effects—Martin Usiak **Best Animated Feature **Best Character Design in an Animated Feature Production—Craig Kellman **Best Music in an Animated Feature Production – Hans Zimmer **Best Production Design in an Animated Feature Production—Yoriko Ito **Best Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production – Tom McGrath **Best Storyboarding in an Animated Feature Production—Catherine Yuh BET Comedy Awards *2005 **Nominated BET Comedy Award Best Performance in an Animated Theatrical Film – Jada Pinkett Smith **Best Performance in an Animated Theatrical Film – Chris Rock Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards *2006 **Nominated Critics Choice Award Best Animated Feature Casting Society of America, USA *2005 **Nominated Artios Best Animated Voice-Over Feature Casting—Leslee Feldman Golden Trailer Awards *2005 **Nominated Golden Trailer Best Animation/Family Kids' Choice Awards, USA *2006 **Won Blimp Award Favorite Animated Movie **Won Favorite Voice from an Animated Feature – Chris Rock **Nominated Blimp Award Favorite Voice from an Animated Feature – Ben Stiller Motion Picture Sound Editors, USA *2006 **Nominated Golden Reel Award Best Sound Editing in Feature Film - Animated ***Richard L. Anderson (supervising sound editor), Reuben Simon (supervising foley editor), Thomas Jones (supervising dialogue/adr editor), Melissa Muik (music editor), David A. Whittaker (sound editor), Mark Binder (sound editor), Wade Wilson (sound editor), Dan O'Connell (foley artist), John T. Cucci (foley artist) Online Film Critics Society Awards *2006 **Nominated OFCS Award Best Animated Feature PGA Awards *2006 **Nominated Motion Picture Producer of the Year Award Animated Motion Picture -- Mireille Soria People's Choice Awards, USA *2006 **Nominated People's Choice Award Favorite Family Movie Satellite Awards *2005 **Nominated Satellite Award Outstanding Youth DVD (Widescreen Edition). Teen Choice Awards *2005 **Nominated Teen Choice Award Choice Movie: Animated/Computer Generated Visual Effects Society Awards *2006 **Nominated VES Award Outstanding Animated Character in an Animated Motion Picture -- (For "King Julien") -- Rex Grignon & Denis Couchon Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Awards *2005 **Nominated WAFCA Award Best Animated Film =Awards for Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008)= Annie Awards *2009 **Nominated Annie Best Animated Effects—Fangwei Lee **Best Writing in an Animated Feature Production – Etan Cohen, Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards *2009 **Nominated Critics Choice Award Best Animated Feature Kids' Choice Awards, USA *2009 **Won Blimp Award Favorite Animated Movie **Nominated Blimp Award Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie – Ben Stiller Motion Picture Sound Editors, USA *2009 **Nominated Golden Reel Award Best Sound Editing - Sound Effects, Foley, Dialogue and ADR Animation in a Feature Film ***Will Files (supervising sound editor/sound designer), Dennis Leonard (supervising sound editor), Randy Thom (sound designer), Jonathan Null (supervising dialogue/adr editor), Sue Fox (supervising foley editor), Slamm Andrews (music editor), Mac Smith (sound effects editor), Dustin Cawood (sound effects editor), Pete Horner (sound effects editor), Larry Oatfield (foley editor), Dennie Thorpe (foley artist), Jana Vance (foley artist) Visual Effects Society Awards *2009 **Nominated VES Award Outstanding Effects Animation in an Animated Feature Motion Picture—For the effects in Africa. ***Scott B. Peterson, Laurent Kermel, Andrew Wheeler, Greg Gladstone Young Artist Awards *2009 **Nominated Young Artist Award Best Performance in a Voice-Over Role - Young Actor – Thomas Stanley =Awards for "The Penguins of Madagascar"= Annie Awards *2010 **Won Best Animated Television Production for Children **Won Directing in a Television Production -- Bret Haaland—For episode "Launchtime (#1.1)". Casting Society of America, USA *2009 **Nominated Artios Outstanding Achievement in Casting - Animation TV Programming—Sarah Noonan & Meredith Layne Motion Picture Sound Editors, USA *2011 **Won Golden Reel Award in the category of Best Sound Editing: Sound Effects, Foley, Dialogue and ADR Animation in Television for the episode "The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel" on February 20 *2010 **Won Golden Reel Award Best Sound Editing - Television Animation—For episode "What Goes Around" *2009 **Nominated Golden Reel Award Best Sound Editing - Television Animation—For episode "Gone in a Flash" ***Paulette Victor-Lifton (supervising sound editor), Jimmy Lifton (supervising sound editor), Michael Petak (supervising dialogue editor), Jason Stiff (supervising adr editor), Oliver Pearce (supervising foley editor), Ian Nyeste (sound designer), D.J. Lynch (adr & sound design), Lawrence Reyes (sfx editor), Dominick Certo (music editor), Brian Magrum (foley editor), Aran Tanchum (foley editor), Vincent Guisetti (foley artist), Monique Reymond (foley artist), Matt Hall (foley/sfx artist) Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards *2010 **Nominated Favorite Cartoon -- (lost to SpongeBob) *2011 **Nominated Favorite Cartoon -- (lost to SpongeBob) Daytime Emmys *2010 **TIED Outstanding Special Class Animated Program: Tied with Spongbob. **Nominated Outstanding Directing in an Animated Program: lost to Fanboy **Nominated Outstanding Writing in Animation: lost to Backyard and Phineas **Nominated Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition: lost to The Wonder Pets. ---- =Awards for Merry Madagascar (2009) (TV)= Annie Awards *2010 **Nominated ***Annie Best Animated Television Production ***Character Animation in a Television Production—Kevan Shorey ***Character Design in a Television Production—Craig Kellman ***Voice Acting in a Television Production -- Danny Jacobs (For playing "King Julien") ***Voice Acting in a Television Production -- Willow Smith (For playing "Abby") **Won ***Storyboarding in a Television Production—Robert Koo ---- ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Miscellaneous